houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 65
'''Chapter 65 '''is the thirteenth episode and the season finale of Season 5 of House of Cards. It aired on May 30, 2017, along with the rest of the fifth season. This was Kevin Spacey's last appearance as Frank Underwood. Synopsis In the wake of a surprising announcement, everything at the White House is shaken up. A decision must be made about whether to go to war. Summary Claire is furious that Frank announced he would resign without consulting her before. Frank states that this was the only way out, and that everything has gone according to his plan, a plan that was developed at Elysian Fields. Frank plans on holding on to power with Frank on the outside in the private sector and Claire on the inside in the White House. Frank also reveals that he was the leak, and has been working with Doug to feed Hammerschmidt information. Frank says that Claire will have to pardon him and Doug, however. The next day, Hammerschmidt interviews Doug, who gives vague responses to his questions, but hints that he was the one who killed Zoe Barnes. Claire has drinks with Seth Grayson, and informs him that, because of his connections to Frank and Doug, he will have to be let go, but will come back on later. Meanwhile, LeAnn is set to come in as the new chief of staff for the President. Frank talks to Claire and asks about why she hasn't moved forward on his pardon. Claire says that she will pardon him when the time is right. Frank signs his resignation. That afternoon, in the Oval Office, Claire is sworn in as the 47th President of the United States. Meanwhile, chaos ensues in Syria, where they have proof of a chemical attack potentially aided by the presence of the Russians. Claire debates whether or not to send in troops to take out Akhmed Al Ahmadi, whose location has been identified. That night, Usher tells Claire that having Frank in the White House is not a smart move. Claire tells Frank that she can't have him stay in the Executive Residence. In the Oval Office, Frank lights a final cigarette and burns it out on a star on the American flag. Jane Davis informs Frank that Claire will be sending in troops, and that any evidence connecting him to the election is in Claire's hands. Frank says that LeAnn's "job" is done. Later, Claire tells Frank that she will announce his pardon after addressing the country the next night. Ahmadi is killed as a result of Claire's actions. That night, Claire addresses the nation and announces that Ahmadi has been taken out. Claire also says that she will send troops into Syria. She remarks how a government who would treat their citizens as pawns is a government that needs to be stopped (referencing Frank). Claire, however, does not announce Frank or Doug's pardon, much to his anger. That night, protests erupt outside the White House. Eric Rawlings jumps the fence and is shot and killed. Due to the heightened security danger, Claire is prevented from going on a jog outside. Frank tries to call Claire, but she ignores his calls. Claire addresses the audience, saying "my turn". de:Jetzt bin ich dran pl:Rozdział 65 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 (episodes)